galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Utelle
Utelle of Andromeda Region 3 Union Member #3985 Home system:Utelall , Home planet : Utellememna BaPhy 1 , LDRS Consumers , NiOx breathers , AL 7 TL 4 (before Membership) Carbon Based The Utelle made first contact with a Union BoCA ship in 4000. The BoCA ship had landed on a GWC 1B planet in the newly opened Andromeda Region 3. The planet Swelter Steam having large continent covering jungles, had been surveyed by both Cook Balls (LDP ) and successive survey by an Explorer fleet vessel. The planet was reported free of sentient life and cleared for colonization. Gardenworlds of this kind aren't long on the BoCA list, no matter where they are. A standard group of Union colonists ( UC Group 4001-342 ) had chosen the planet. So BoCA sent a team of evaluators and Colony prep specialists. The BoCa team was contacted by a group of sentient almost man sized birds, calling themselves Utelle. They expressed their disapointment that the planet was already taken by another civilization, and claimed that they had been here first. The Commandant of the BoCA team explained that the Utelle could take it to Union Court , as the Colonists (contacted) refused to back down. Impressed by the very presence of a court and the apparent diligent investigation, made the Utelle want to know more about the Union. Their Flock leaders were invited on a Union tour and in 4001 decided to join the Union. The Utelle membership process was fast and without an problems. They occupied a small group of systems ( 12) Their home world,(Utellememna) in character very similar to Swelter Steam, had a population of about 6 billion at time of joining. Bio Biologically they are very close to other avain life forms. They are capable of flight, primarily live on seeds ad berry like foods, but are also eating grubs and inects. (They have a well developed farming technology to provide them with ample supply of these staples) There are male and females. Thge males are larger by about 20 percent and have colorful plumage, naturally. While the females have gray and colorless plumage. However the females do color their feathers for almost 5000 years now and color combinations change with fashion and ndividal taste. They lay 2-3 eggs within their lifetime (50-60 years pre Union, 90 -100 Post Union) Mate for life but "kick out their offspring" after they have matured (10 -12 years) They do not keep contact with their off spring and consider them strangers only a day after the "Leave the Nest ceremony ". Their buildings, especially their dwellings do resemble large birds nests and consist of one room only. One aspect of Utelle life often caused problems in the early years, the habit of Utelle to defecate whereever they are. This is partially due to the lack of an anus muscle and their lack of a sense sof smell. But with increased population densities this became a health problem. It is also a common way of expressing an insult or displeasure, which had led to many law suits. Especially during their early membership. Utelle - Diapers are worn by almost all Utelle, and some communites and local governments with larger Utelle communities often have a Diaper clause in their civic ordiances. The average Utelle stands between 110 and 120 cm and weighs between 10 - 18 kilos. They have very light bones and often suffer from a form of Osteoperosis and frequent bone fracture injuries. Union medicine has made great progress there, but the average Utelle still suffers five to ten fractures, usually in their wing bones. Flying is a skill and not all Utelle are very good at it. Their home world has a gravitation of 0.89 GEE compared to the standard 1.00 GEE manintained at most Union installations. Last Union Census counted 80 Billion Utelle Union wide. They are unable to join the Marines or the Army (Being to delicate) but the Navy accepts Utelle (allowing protective / support devices) They are found in many social roles but tend to lean towards "Talking Jobs". Utelle love to talk and any occupation where talking is a key element is tailor made for them. Category:Sentient Species